The Sims
by stargazzr8-28
Summary: Daniel finds something oddly familiar on his two best friends' computer games and does something about it. JackSam, DanielJanet.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the re-post of the story, some of the grammar and things are better, I'm working on the next chapter so don't worry! Just something I came up with at one in the morning. Enjoy!**

The Sims

Jack walked into Sam's lab without knocking and proceeded right up to her laptop.

"Hey, Carter. Can I use your computer, my battery ran out on mine and I left the charger at home?" he picked up the laptop without waiting for an answer and looked at her.

"Well, I guess you can use it, sir, but only for an hour, I need to use it for some experiments on the naquadah generator later. It's actually quite unusual how the naquadah has been..."

"Ah! Carter, please, this is an emergency."

"Uh, sure, sir, go ahead."

Jack ran out of the lab; passed airmen in the hall who were giving him questionable looks and ran into his rarely used office. He placed the computer on his desk and took a disk out and started the program.

"Thank you, Daniel," he mumbled to himself. When Daniel had learned about how both Jack and Sam played "The Sims" in their free time, he snuck onto both of their games and found an important fact they needed to know. All he had told Jack was that Sam played the game and he should play it without Sam knowing.

Since Sam was so good with computers, Jack and Daniel thought that there were files from the game that was only on her computer so Jack had to get that as well as the CD-ROM. Even if this wasn't true, Jack thought it would be cool and daring to see if he could get her laptop away from her for at least a half an hour.

Jack turned on the game and was surprised to find so many houses built with families in them. He knew he told her to get a life but this was ridiculous, even if he had as many families.

He continued to go over the houses looking at the last names, laughing at the ones he recognized until he saw one he definitely knew, O'Neill, with two l's. Jack clicked on it and noticed there was a couple, the man with silver hair and the woman with blonde. There was also two kids, one boy with brown hair, the other a girl with blonde. When he scanned the mouse over the man, it said Jack, over the woman's was Sam and the kids where Jacob and Grace.

"I can't believe this," Jack said to himself right before Daniel walked in. Daniel saw the look on his face and knew he just found out.

"Hey, Jack, what are you looking at?"

"Ah, I think you know what I'm looking at, Danny-boy," he said without moving his eyes from the screen. Jack then clicked on the relationships square for the character Jack. For each family member it had 100 percent and on Sam's there was a heart.

After looking through the game, an hour later, Jack gave Sam her computer back without telling her what he found out. After Jack left, Daniel came in holding a CD-ROM.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey Daniel, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just have something here that you might want to see," he hands her the CD-ROM.

"What is it?"

"It's just something of Jack's that you should check out."

"Wait, Daniel, if this is private I could get in trouble for this."

"Don't worry, nobody but us will know, just take a look at it and in an hour I'll take it back to Jack without him knowing."

"Hm ... alright Daniel but make it in a half an hour, I have some experiments I need to run."

"Sure, I'll see you in thirty," he walked out and Sam put the CD-ROM into her laptop and started the game. She did the same thing as Jack and when she scanned over the "O'Neill" family, she was surprised to find it a four-member family. When she clicked on it, she found that the man looked suspiciously like Jack, the woman had blonde hair, the boy had brown and the girl had blonde. Sam drew in a breath when she read the names over the people; there was a Jack, Sam, Jacob and Grace.

"Oh my god," she whispered to the empty lab. She them went to the relationships section and noticed of the family members had 100 percent with a heart next to Sam's.

"Find something interesting, Carter?" Jack said as he stood in the doorway.

Sam jumped and tried to close out the game before he could find out what she was looking at, "No, sir, just looking at some results for the naquadah."

Before she had the chance to close the game, Jack had walked to stand behind her and took hold of her wrists. "Hm, yes, I wish all your results looked like this, then I would be able to understand them. Carter, I know what you saw."

"Sir..."

"Sam, I saw yours." He let go of her wrists as she turned to face him.

"Sir?"

"Yeah, let me guess, Daniel?"

"Yes, sir," she smiled.

"You know we had the same kids, including their faces and names and the houses where relatively similar."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh please, this is a personal conversation, stop with the sir'."

"Sorry, sir, erm, Jack," her face grew red as she slipped.

"Hey, Sam, you done with that ... whoops," Daniel said as he walked into the lab.

"Yeah, Daniel, whoops," Jack said.

"So, do I have to sleep with one eye opened tonight or something?"

"Well Daniel, I think we'll be able to come up with something," Sam told him.

"Okay..." Daniel said as he backed out of the room.

Once Daniel was out of the room, Jack turned to Sam, "You know, I snuck onto Daniel's Sims game and there was a Daniel and Janet Jackson family with a Cassie and two other kids."

"Nice," Sam said and they started making a plan.

**Please review!**


	2. Frisbee

**Just something short and sweet for you to hold onto until I get more chapters up, enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - Frisbee

"Daniel!" Sam shouted as she ran into the archeologist's lab, "I absolutely need to borrow your _Sims_ game, _now_!"

"Uh, why?" Daniel asked, looking up at the frenzied astrophysicist in confusion.

She sighed drastically, "Because the General accidentally, at least I hope accidentally, broke mine when he was in my lab today. I wasn't there when it happened but it looked more like he was playing Frisbee with it then just looking' at it as he said."

Daniel's confusion remained only for a minute, "But even if I give you my disk, it won't show your houses on it."

"That's where you're wrong, I rewired the game so that it would save the memory on my computer database instead of the disk but I still need the disk to activate it," she said looking pleased at herself.

Daniel thought for a moment, "I guess you can use it now if it's that important," he said, handing the disk to her.

"Thanks!" Sam said as she ran out of the lab and down the corridor.

**Please review!**


	3. Short But Loud

**Thanks to E. Nagrom, I'veascendedhaveu, Lalene Brooks, atlantis sg1, MuseUrania, Nikki, PenguinGoddess, Maj. Gen. Jack O'Neill, Tahra, Virago500, original screenname, Obi's Second Cousin, Little Vala, StarTplit144, AKAArzosah, Carter Teneyck, nogigglingmajor**, **and, Briar Elwood** **for reviewing!**

Chapter 3- Short But Loud

"Carter," Jack walked into Sam's lab, "Is our plan in motion?"

"Yes, sir," she answered proudly, "I was just about to call Janet."

"Well then, get on with it."

"Yes, sir." Sam walked over to the phone in her lab and dialed a series of numbers, "Janet? ... Hey, it's Sam ... yeah, um I just wanted to know if you could come over tonight? ... Well, I'm having some trouble with re-decorating my living room and I would _really _like some help with it ... Of course you can bring Cassie ... Okay, great. See you tonight at 19:00. Bye." She hung up and turned back to Jack, "All set, sir. Good thing we called Cassie about this first."

"Yeah, wait a minute, re-decorating your living room? Carter, I'm sure you could've come up with something better than _that_."

"Like what, sir?"

"Uh ... never mind, I haven't called Daniel, yet," he walked over to her phone and dialed, "Danny-boy, glad I caught you in your lab ... yeah, I know. Your almost always there but that's not the reason why I called, we're having a team night at Carter's house tonight ... Yeah, I know it's not the regular team night but we're SG-1, what's regular about us? ... Yes, I know I'm right. So be there around 19:05 okay? ... Because I said so, be there. Bye," he hung up and turned back to Sam who was smiling at him, "What?"

"'Because I said so'? What was that all about, sir?"

"Well, he asked why it was 19:05 and not just 19:00 so that's what I came up with."

"Yeah uh sir, I'm sure you could've came up with something better that because I said so'."

"Shut up, Carter."

"Yes, sir."

At 19:00 on the dot, Janet and Cassie knocked on Sam's door, "Hey Janet, Cassie," she said and hugged them, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

They walked into the kitchen and talked as Sam poured their drinks. A few minutes into the conversation the doorbell rang, "I'll be right back," Sam walked to the door and saw Daniel standing outside.

She opened the door and let him inside, "Hey, Daniel. Janet and Cassie are in the kitchen, why don't you join them? I just have to go to check on something. "

"Okay, I didn't know they were going to be here," he said and walked into the kitchen.

Sam walked down the hall to her room and stopped in front of her walk-in closet, she nonchalantly opened it to reveal Jack O'Neill hiding inside. "Carter, I have a question, " he said stepping out holding a short black dress, "Why have I never seen you wear this?"

Sam glared at him before snatching the dress from his hands and replacing it on the hanger, "Sir, I thought you promised not to go through my closet when I allowed you to hide in there."

"Yeah, but this sort of jumped out at me when I fell down."

"Anything else jump out of you, sir?"

"Actually..."

"Never mind," she then peered around the corner and looked towards the kitchen, "Both Daniel and Janet are here, are you ready, sir?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered before saluting her. She smiled back at him and they headed out with two pieces of rope, fortunately both Daniel and Janet were seated at the table with their backs towards the two officers approaching them. Cassie saw them coming and got the two blindfolds she had in her pockets ready.

They moved as one. When Jack gave the signal, Cassie jumped up and started to put the blindfolds on her mom as Jack put the rope around Daniel's wrists, tight enough so he couldn't get out but loose enough so that he wouldn't get hurt, Sam did the same thing to Janet until they were both tied and blindfolded.

"What the hell is going on here?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I would like that question answered too!" Janet yelled.

"Wow, Mom, you should come with a warning: short but loud'." Cassie said.

"Cassandra Fraiser! Get me out of this now!"

"Sorry, but this is for your own good."

"Okay, okay," Jack said, "Let's get going. Carter, you help Janet, I got Daniel and Cassie." He threw her the keys, "Go open the car"

**Thanks to Bookworm37 for beta-reading this, please review!**


	4. ChitChat

**Wow, I didn't think this story would be so popular, thanks for all of the reviews!**

Chapter 4- Chit-Chat

Sam and Jack helped Janet and Daniel get into the car without hitting their heads before getting into the car themselves. Within minutes everyone was settled and Jack drove off. Along the way, the two hostages' kept asking questions as to where they were going and if aliens had taken over their captors' minds.

They arrived at their destination fifteen minutes later and the captors helped Janet and Daniel out of the car. The two blindfolded people felt grass underneath their feet and legs as they were practically dragged across it. They heard a door creak open and they were then guided inside to sit down on two chairs. When Sam took the blindfolds off, Janet and Daniel inspected their surroundings; as far as they could tell, it was a ten by twelve foot room, no windows and the walls and ceiling were covered by dark sheets and there was one light bulb through a hole in the sheet covering the ceiling. It was as if they had been magically' transported into some B-rated crime drama.

Jack pulled on the chain to turn on the light as Daniel asked, "Um guys, what the hell is going on here?"

"Daniel," Janet leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I don't think we should aggravate them, between the three of them they have years of black-ops, over fifty years in the Air Force, Sam has level 3 and Jack has level five in self-defense and the hormones of a teenager!" As she said this, her voice grew louder and louder until she was screaming into Daniel's ear.

"Wow, Cassie was right, short but loud," he mumbled to himself until he saw Janet's look, "I meant cute, not short," he said pleadingly.

"Well for your information, I already _know_ I'm short, I don't exactly like the loud part."

"Oops."

All of a sudden the light was fixed on them and their conversation stopped, "All right, enough with the chit-chat," Cassie said holding the light.

"Chit-chat? Now I know she's been watching way too many old detective shows."

"Answer the questions and nobody gets hurt." Sam told them.

"Hurt? When did this turn to violence? I have to say, I am a doctor and..."

"Oh quit your yammering and just answer our questions," Cassie informed them.

"Yammering? Oh, God," Janet said to herself.

"Where were you on the night of the fourth?" Cassie said a little forcefully.

"Cassie, it's the twenty-eighth of the month! We can't remember that far back!" Janet answered her with the same tone as her daughter.

"Although we were probably at the SGC," Daniel added, noting the look of anger on Cassie's face, and the way Sam and Jack approached them, ready to defend their counterpart.

"Sorry, Mom, I just had to get that out."

"When was the first time you played the computer game, _The Sims_?" Jack asked as he leaned into the armrests, his face inches away from Janet and Daniel's.

"Um ..." Janet started, "I can't remember, maybe when it first came out?"

"Yeah, I guess that goes for me too," Daniel said.

They then heard a knock on the door, "Cassie, blindfold them again," Sam told her. Cassie carried out the order and the three walked out of the room.

**Thanks to bookworm37 and...please review!**


	5. Air of Command

**Just something to hold you over for the next chapter, thanks for all of the reviews!**

Chapter 5 - Air of Command

The three of them closed the door quickly and found Teal'c with his signature eyebrow look in the room, waiting for them. He cocked his head slightly, as was his fashion, and said: "O'Neill, is that not Doctor Fraiser and Daniel Jackson held captive in your outdoor utility shed?"

Jack looked at him nervously, wondering what the big man knew, "Um, maybe."

"What is the purpose of this?" Teal'c asked tilting his head.

"Teal'c," Cassie said interceding before an argument could start, "We're just having some fun with my mom and Daniel." The only response they got was the eyebrow raise once again.

"What if I were to say you would get to interrogate two of your friends like those old movies you watch with Cassie?" Sam asked.

Teal'c's eyes brightened at the idea, although it would have been difficult to tell if you didn't know the man, "I would not enjoy causing any unnecessary physical harm to either doctor."

"Teal'c! We're not talking about that!" Cassie exclaimed, "There will be no slapping or punching involved in this, are we clear?"

"Indeed."

"Cassie, have you considered a career in the Air Force?" Jack asked, "You have a sort of... what am I looking for...?"

"Air of command?" Sam supplied.

"Yes, that's it, air of command."

"Maybe I do take after my mom, genetics aside," she smiled. "Okay, let's just get in there, and remember what I said, Teal'c," Cassie threw over her shoulder as she began to open the door to Jack's shed.


	6. The Jackson Family

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I would list everyone but I wouldn't want you to wait for this chapter anymore. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 - The Jackson Family

The four of them walked in and took off the blindfolds to find Daniel sleeping and Janet reciting medical terms. When she was able to see, Janet leaned over to Daniel and hissed, "Daniel! They're back." He jolted awake and hit his head on Janet's. "Ow!"

"Oh, hi, Teal'c." Daniel said once he noticed the larger man was in the room.

"Have they treated you well?" Teal'c asked.

"For the most part, yes, but I don't really consider being kidnapped and blindfolded being treated well!" Janet answered.

"I have heard you both have participated in the computer game _The Sims_. Is this not true?" At this point he started pacing in front of them with his arms behind his back.

"Yes, we play it but what has that got to do with anything?" Daniel asked, but Teal'c just ignored him and continued his interrogation.

"What is the motive behind you both playing this game?"

"Because Cassie showed it to me and it looked kinda fun," Janet said.

"Yeah, and Sam said it was a good way to relax," Daniel added.

"A good way to relax, Carter?" Jack leaned over and whispered in her ear from where they stood behind the victims.'

"Well, it is," she whispered back, "and why did _you_ start playing the game?"

"No comment."

"How often did you play? Where did you play the most? Was it at the SGC or at your homes?" Teal'c asked quickly so they couldn't answer until afterwards.

"Whoa, Teal'c, one question at a time please," Daniel said.

"Please answer my questions when they are asked Janet Fraiser, Daniel Jackson."

"Okay, okay," Janet intervened, "Well of course we can't play often because of our jobs, but I play at the base and home whenever I have nothing to do."

"Yeah, same with me but I never really get the chance because of work so I barely play." Daniel said.

"Yeah right," Jack whispered to Sam and Cassie, "I caught him on his computer ten times in the past month when he said he was going to be working in his office."

"So you do not get the opportunity to play often because of work, is that correct?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes! Didn't we just say that?" Janet exclaimed.

"Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Add to what? We don't even know why we're here!" Daniel said.

"I have one question," Cassie walked around the chairs to face to occupants, "What was the first family you two made when you started the game?"

"Umm, well..."

"Hmm, that's a funny story..."

"I know what Janet made," Sam stood next to Cassie.

"And I know what Daniel made," Jack stood next to Sam.

"The Jackson family," they both said.

Janet and Daniel gasped and looked at each other when they realized why they were there: their friends just found a more amusing way to let them know about their feelings for one another.

**Please review! School's starting so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. **


	7. Alone Time

**Thank you everyone for being so patient. I hadn't realized it had been so long since I updated so here it is, enjoy!**

Chapter 7 - Alone Time

"Wow, I never thought about this but when Mom and Daniel get married, her name's going to be Janet Jackson," Cassie said while SG-1, Janet and Cassie went out to eat to celebrate the announcement of Daniel and Janet's engagement.

Everyone started laughing while Janet blushed beet red, "Maybe I'll make it Frasier-Jackson, but it'll still be Dr. Frasier in the SGC."

"That might be a good idea, Janet, wouldn't want to give everyone more ideas for jokes," Sam said with a grin.

"Haha, very funny guys," Janet said rolling her eyes, "Now the rumor mill will really get a kick out of this."

"But I thought Jack and Sam were the object of the staff's attention?" Daniel asked with a mischievous smile.

"Huh?" Jack said at the same time as Sam said, "Excuse me?"

"What?" Daniel looked at the other couple with a puzzled expression, "I didn't say anything. Janet, did I say anything?

"No, honey, I didn't hear a word."

"Ah, listen, she's already calling him, honey, that too cute, I might have to move out," Cassie said winking to the others.

"Cassie! That's ridiculous, you are not moving out."

"Yeah, but I will have to get away a lot so you and Dad can have a _lot_ of alone time," she answered with a smirk, "and I can't stay at Sam's or Jack's because they'll need the same amount of alone time, maybe even more. Hey, Teal'c wanna hang out?

While everyone became speechless from what Cassie had said, Teal'c answered her question, "You are correct, Cassandra Frasier, they will need much time alone. I believe it would be advisable to choose many lengthy films to view in order to achieve this goal. I have already selected the Star Wars Trilogy to begin our ... hanging out."

"Haha Teal'c good choice." Cassie looked over to the others at the table with their mouths still hanging open, "Now what are we supposed to do with them?"

The End

**I know this says the end but if I get enough requests I'll continue the story with a couple more chapters. Please review!**


End file.
